Competition
by mommanerd
Summary: Granny's Diner, Hook, the dart board, and a little conversation.


The dart found the center of the target with a satisfying thump, and Killian reached for the next one, intending it to join its firmly embedded counterpart.

"I could watch you do that all day."

He looked over to Granny and gave her a wink. He took the dart she held out and launched it.

"You make that look way too easy," she said. "I've seen a lot of people shooting at that thing over the years, some of them pretty damn competent at it, and I've gotta say that you have them all beat."

He glanced over again, this time noticing the bottle of beer she proffered. The woman was a wonder. He accepted it, and followed her back to her counter, taking a seat and a large swig as she waited on a customer. She slid a plate containing a large sandwich and some of those delightful french fries toward Doc, and then headed back over toward him.

"How did you get so good at the darts, anyway?" she asked.

He waved his hand. "Decades in Neverland with nary a woman in sight," he responded.

"You're not fooling me. I've seen you and Tinkerbell…"

He held up a finger. "That is a closed subject that I've only recently been able to wean Emma away from. Besides, I was there for eons before she joined that accursed place."

"We all have histories, Captain, me more than most."

He glanced up at her, making sure she understood the gravity of his words, "And one of these days, you'll relate some of that history to me."

She laughed, a full, delighted sound that Hook knew only a few were granted the privilege of hearing. "I'll tell you what," she said, "I'll share my deep dark secrets when you do."

"That's a deal," he said, and held out his hand to seal it. She shook it firmly, and if she lingered over the contact for a mite longer than was necessary, he certainly didn't mind. He leaned in, and lowly growled. "For now, you can tell me who else has been good at hitting that target over there. A man likes to know who his competition is."

She let go of his hand, and then reached under the counter, producing another beer. "Well, you know about Robin Hood, of course. He's dead on when he's sober, but get a few drinks in him and you'd better start making sure you've got something to dive behind, just in case a wild one slips loose."

"Aye," Hook said. "But I can't best him with a bow. A man needs two hands for that."

Granny's eyes gleamed. "That's why I like my crossbow. I wouldn't mind giving you some lessons if you wanted them."

"I might take you up on that one day."

The bell over the door sounded as some other patrons entered the establishment. Granny tended to them as Hook finished his second beer, and left the correct remuneration on the counter. She looked up from her duties and reading his intention to leave, hurried over. "About our discussion…" she indicated the dart game. "There was one other, he was pretty good."

Her change in tone caught his attention. She was intent on something that she felt was important for him to know.

"Who was it?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew what she would say. There was a deep sadness in her eyes, and his stomach clenched.

"The old sheriff. Graham."

"The huntsman," Hook said.

"Good as I'd ever seen," she nodded, "until you."

"You were fond of him?"

She nodded. "He was from the forest, just like Ruby and me. I always felt a kinship there, and it was a sad day when we lost him."

"Aye. Emma remembers him fondly."

"They were close." Granny took a slow inhale, and studied him. "If he'd been around longer, something might have happened there, but Miss Swan is doing just fine with you."

Hook fought the urge to flippantly answer that Emma was doing more than fine with him, that dashing rapscallions had no worries over past affairs of the heart, but this woman would see through that. He leaned back against the countertop and forced his guard down. "Do you really think she's happier with a pirate?"

Granny took his hand again, her touch sure. "That girl's heart is not suited for having the forest beneath her feet. She's an adventurer and a wanderer. I know people, and I know the open seas would feel as home to her as anything she has here."

"Thank you, Granny." And though it was not normally in his nature, he hugged the woman tightly. If this surprised her, she didn't show it. He finally released her, and she made a comment about him getting about his business just before she went back to her place to continue serving food for the new group of customers that had arrived.

He nodded back to her, and took his leave, knowing he'd be back later. For now, he was off to find Emma, wherever she might be wandering today.


End file.
